


Home

by WelshKitsune



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Evil personas, Fluff, Grian - Freeform, Hermitcraft - Freeform, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, NO SHIPPING IRL PEOPLE, No Smut, OR I'LL GENTLY BONK YA ON THE HEAD WITH A HARD BOOK, Poly, Sleepy Cuddles, evilxisuma, helsknight - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshKitsune/pseuds/WelshKitsune
Summary: Ex realized how truly lucky he was, to have met, his two boyfriend's Hels and  Grian.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-Warnings: None! pure fluff!Genre: Fluff, sleepy cuddles(Also I couldn't come up with a good enough title TwT)
Relationships: EvilXisuma/Grian, Grian/Helsknight, HelsKnight/Grian/EvilXisuma, Helsknight/EvilXisuma
Comments: 23
Kudos: 74





	Home

Xenon shivered slightly, crimson eyes snapping open, he looked around, panicky, before he finally calmed down realizing we’re he was, realizing he was safe, and he was no longer back in the void.

He was no longer banned, he was safe, in his home, in his bed with his two incredible boyfriends, by the side of him, was his chaotic gremlin of a boyfriend, Grian, and on the other side of Grian was his other boyfriend, Hels, the dark and overly protective knight of the nether.

Smiling softly, Xenon, looked over at his gremlin of a boyfriend, who even he’ll admit is calmer when he’s asleep, raking his hands gently through Grian’s dirty blonde hair, Xenon’s smile brightened when Grian nuzzled into his head, nothing but love shown in Xenon’s crimson eye’s. 

If you had told Xenon, years ago that he’d be unbanned and excepted onto the place he once called home, he would have downright called you crazy and if you had also told him, he would meet the two most chaotic and amazing people, who would later become his boyfriend, he would downright laugh in your face, but that was his current reality, he was back in hermitcraft, his brother actually has been trying to forgive him and was admittedly guilty for send Xenon to the void, especially after he found out Xenon, had gone deaf from the numbingness of the void, Xenon was just glad to be back, and slowly learnt to forgive his boyfriend.

Xenon remembers back when he and his boyfriends recently started dating in secret, they all decided to have a date, in a secret spot in the forest, Grian had found, it was admittedly quite beautiful space, Xenon had confessed to both of them he was deaf, as the only one to know that he couldn't hear, was Xisuma, Grian and Hels admitted they knew, they just wanted to patiently wait, untell Xenon trusted them enough, to tell them.

That night, was full of kisses and tears, that was also the night, Xenon really realized how truly lucky he was.

A tug on his shirt, snapped Xenon out of his thoughts, looking down, he could instantly see a pair of sleepy caramel eyes staring questioningly up at him 

“Exy” the little gremlin spoke, making sure he spoke clearly, so Xenon could understand him

“Yeah, Gri?” Xenon spoke softly

“What are you doing up” 

“ Just had a bad dream Gri” Xenon replied

Grian looked concernedly up at Xenon, before pulling the white-haired boy back down, cuddling him, Xenon made a quiet yelp before giggling slightly

“Gri, careful!, You know how Hels gets when woken up early”

Grian just giggled in response, sticking his tongue out at Xenon, Xenon just shook his head at Grian’s childish behavior, before settling down once again

“Sorry Exy, “ Grian replied

Xenon shook his head, just kissing Grian upon his head, making the shorter one let out a flustered yelp, burying his face into Xenons chest

“Go back to sleep Grian, it’s late” Xenon murmured

Grian just nodded in response, cuddling into Xenon's chest, Xenon smiled once more and it brightened even more, when Hels rolled over, pulling the both of them over to him, and cuddling into the both of them.

God’s Xenon, loved these two so much, he cuddled into Hels chest, yawning slightly and closing his eyes, he could feel the tiredness and darkness envelope him.  
Xenon felt so goddam lucky to be with these two expecting boys and he knew he loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Woop, thank y'all for reading this little oneshot, this has to be one of my all-time favourite poly ships xD, I have yet to see people actually write for this ship(Other than me, xD,) but anywho lovelies, really hope y'all enjoyed the pure fluff, and hope ya lovelies have a fabulous, day//afternoon//night , oh and also if the ending seemed abrupted that's because it was, I couldn't come up with a better ending TwT


End file.
